The present invention relates to an occupant restraining device for shielding a vehicle window during vehicle rollover to restrain an occupant in the vehicle. In the occupant restraining device of the prior art, as known in JP5-310098 A or JP8-26063 A, a rollover sensor detects a rollover (or a lateral turning) of a vehicle. Then, a belt-shaped or a sheet-shaped shielding member, as housed in the peripheral edge of the window, is so deployed from the window peripheral edge as to shield the window.
The shielding member of the prior art is deployed either downwardly from the upper edge side in the peripheral edge of the window on the inner side or horizontally from the vertical edge side of the peripheral edge of the window.
However, in case the occupant leans against the peripheral edge of the window, the occupant interferes with the shielding member so that it cannot be expanded sufficiently.